


Not to Be

by ColorsofaYinYang



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Torture, Emotional Healing, For Prussia's Birthday (1/18), Hopeful Ending, M/M, Protectiveness, Prussia is Misunderstood, References to Hamlet, Russia has Issues (Hetalia), Sweet Austria, Switzerland is Bae, Switzerland/Austria is established already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorsofaYinYang/pseuds/ColorsofaYinYang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To be or not to be."<br/>What a load of bullshit. It's not like he has a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not to Be

_"Now cracks a noble heart. Good-night, sweet prince; And flights of angels sing thee to thy rest."_

 

~

 

Blood. There's _so much_ blood, covering the floor and the walls, the same color as his eyes. Russia's carved scars into his very soul with jagged glass and dull knives. He can't see through the red blindfold covering his eyes, but he can feel the metal slicing his arm and he can taste the tears streaming down his face. The scent of iron and blood is strong and he wants to puke but he can't because he's also gagged, arms bound behind his back and trussed up to a chair. He's trembling and his heart is pounding, each beat pushing more of his vital fluids out of the wounds everywhere.

He can't, he can't. A scream tears its way out of his throat as he feels Russia lick the blood off his fingers. Russia smiles against his skin, and then the phone rings. He hears heavy boots moving out of the room and Russia is back to his normal, affectionate, unassuming self, chatting away with China on the phone even as blood stains the carpet in the room next to him. He comes back and Prussia starts shaking again, but he simply pats his head.

"I have to go meet with China now. You'll stay right here, da?" Russia says, not expecting an answer. Prussia growls at him but he laughs it off and strides away, out of the house. Prussia hears the sound of an engine being turned on and then he's gone.

He slumps in the chair. Blood is dripping on the floor. He passes out.

 

~

 

Prussia wakes up to the sound of shoes on the floor and he immediately jolts, stiff and alert in the chair.

"Do you think he'll find out we're here?" A voice says. Prussia would recognize that voice anywhere, after countless months of stalking him. He tries to yell or make sound but his throat is so sore from screaming and dry from the gag that he can't. He closes his eyes behind the blindfold and prays that they'll find him.

The door opens. "Oh God," Austria says.

 

~

 

Austria has never really liked Prussia. He was always too loud, overbearing, annoying and childish. But no one deserves this fate.

The other man is tied up to a chair. There is a copious amount of blood on the floor and on Prussia himself. Austria can spot numerous cuts and wounds all over him, and there are probably even more where he can't see. Prussia is practically sobbing, blindfolded and gagged, and he's just so pitiful and vulnerable it crushes Austria's heart.

Behind him, Switzerland peers into the room. "What-Holy shit," he says. He makes his way into the room and Austria follows in a daze. Switzerland pulls out a Swiss Army knife and cuts the ropes around Prussia's wrists, and he immediately slumps over, out of energy. Austria catches him and his clothes are probably stained with blood that he's never going to get out again, but whatever. Switzerland is efficient, cleaning and bandaging multiple wounds in the same time it takes for Austria to shakily undo the blindfold and gag. He soothingly pets through Prussia's hair, and Prussia opens his eyes blearily.

"You're okay," Austria tells him softly. "You're safe." Although he doesn't know that for sure, it seems to calm Prussia down a little, and he closes his eyes again. When Switzerland is done, they carry him to the car, Prussia dozing off again. Austria knows for sure if he drives now they _will_ get into an accident, so Switzerland drives. Instead, Austria sits in the back with Prussia's head in his lap, making sure he doesn't roll off the seat in the time it takes for them to get somewhere safe.

From where they are, Switzerland's house is closer than Germany's, and so they drive there, with Austria's fingers in Prussia's hair and Switzerland's eyes on them in the rearview mirror.

 

~

 

Prussia wakes up in a cold sweat, eyes squinting at the light coming in from the window. He's in a bed, wounds bandaged and a glass of water on the table beside him. He tries to sit up but is overcome with a wave of dizziness and has to lie back down again. There is a little yellow bird chirping at the window, and it seems familiar but he can't remember where he knows it from. Maybe it's France's...? No, but all his birds are white. It hurts to think and he's pretty thirsty so he attempts to sit up again. This time he endures the dizziness by closing his eyes and when he opens them again the world seems to have stopped spinning. He reaches out for the glass but his hands are shaking and he drops it, shards of glass skidding across the floor. He flinches and the door swings open.

"Prussia," Austria says, eyes wide, and then he blinks. Switzerland is right behind him, equipped with a broom. He glides into the room, sweeping up the glass. Austria's glad Switzerland can be so calm about everything because he's freaking out, can't stop imagining Prussia's face with blood and tears.

"S-sorry," Prussia stutters out, throat suddenly drier. He swallows in vain. "I-I just..." Austria's eyes soften.

"I'll get you another glass," he says, and heads out to the kitchen. Switzerland sets the broom against the wall, glass discarded in the trash can, and sits on the edge of the bed next to Prussia. Prussia is still trembling, guilt clear in his eyes, and Switzerland takes his hand and squeezes. Prussia's skin is cold and clammy, blood flow directed to his brain and heart, focused on keeping him alive.

"T-thanks," Prussia says finally. Switzerland has never heard him thank anybody before. "You know, for everything."

"It wasn't just us. My sister helped out with some of the bandages as well." A tense silence falls over them.

"So... what happened?" Prussia starts to breathe a little faster and his hand starts to shake even more in Switzerland's grip. Immediately Switzerland comforts him, putting his other arm over Prussia's shoulder. "Wait, no, never mind. You don't have to say anything yet. It's all right."

Austria appears in the doorway with a glass of water, awkwardly taking in the scene of Switzerland with his arm around Prussia holding his hand, and if it was in any other context he would be laughing his face off. Instead, he walks over to the bed, gives the glass to Prussia and helps him drink, makes sure he doesn't drink too fast or too much and choke. When he's done Austria puts the glass on the table again and helps Prussia lie down, allows himself to indulge just a little more and pets his hair again. It's so soft and nice, he never would have guessed.

Prussia falls asleep again, gratitude clear on his face, and Switzerland smirks a little at the clearly fond look on Austria's face. He stands, leans down and kisses Austria, before gently pecking Prussia on the forehead as well. Austria's face is burning up. He can hear Switzerland snicker as he walks out to make dinner.

He takes one last look at Prussia's sleeping face, and before he can allow himself to think about it, kisses his forehead too.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW just bandaging a wound will not compensate for blood loss. Please don't do this for someone who has lost a lot of blood and expect them to live.  
> Also Switzerland is like a boy scout, he's always prepared.


End file.
